KAR-28 Assault Rifle
KG-28 Assault Rifle (2016).jpeg|KAR-28 Assault Rifle (2016) KG-28 Assault Rifle.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle (2018) KAR-28 Assualt Rifle.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle (2020) The Kolin Assault Rifle '('KAR)' Mark 28' or KAR-28 Assault Rifle also known as the Kolin Assault Rifle, KAR-28 or "28 Special" is an advanced semi and fully automatic plasma assault rifle which is the military version of the [[WR-27 Assault Rifle|'WR-27 Assault Rifle']] and the primary weapon of the whole [[United Kolin Military|'United Kolin Military']]' '(UKM). The KAR-28 is made out of modified magnesium metal with the most advanced software available being used by all branches and groups in the UKM and was used heavily by other alien races the KAR-28 has a long and impressive service recorded being the main Kolin assault rifle for 40 years. the KAR-28 primarily saw action during the Kolin-Obcy war and the ESSV conflict but even after the KAR-28's golden age was over it was still a loved and wildly used Assault rifle because of its unique design and adaptability. Weapon Dynamics Design: When it comes to the KAR-28's design it’s a masterpiece. Designed by John Willcock.jr who wanted to create a light Wight assault rifle for the infantry and use the Tiffenite gas system and later the power core system. The KAR-28 took 12 months to design because of John Willcock.jr wanted to perfect the blueprints and while making the final choice on some of the parts of the gun john Willcock.jr made the choice to make the KAR-28 out of lightweight magnesium metal with some Kolinium parts which made the gun lighter then it's predecessors. The KAR-28 looks like a toy however it has a decent weight at 18 pounds and the weapons shell look plasticky and cheap it's actually made out of lightweight magnesium metal that has been processed differently to provide a shiny look and comfortable grip so that soldiers can handle the weapon for days on end. The trigger is shaped to be comfortable and be easily pulled and the grip was shamed to perfectly fit the user's hands and the grip is ambidextrous so anyone can use it. the clip can be easily loaded and removed and without a bolt, the user just has to change the magazine and he's ready to go and the magazine release mechanism is also ambidextrous. Internal Components: The KAR-28 is surprisingly simple in terms of its internal components with a few parts dedicated to firing the gun while the rest handle the complex computer and reducing the resole massively. Firing Components: Magazine: The Magazine is one of the critical parts of the whole firing system either a Tiffenite Gas or Power core based they both do the same thing which is to provide power to fuel the gun and provide ammunition for the gun too. Computer components: Targeting System: The KT-88 targeting system is a state of the art tracking and ballistic computer that helps the weapon's user with aiming the gun. The KT-88 is shaped like a trapezoidal prism and is placed on top of a weapon, in the front of the KT-88 is an advanced camera that has perfect resolution and produces crystals clear images that are displayed on the screen on the back. The KT-88 is able to track 44 targets at once and monitor their slightest movements then determine where to aim and where their next to likely move all of this information is on the screen along with a naming radical is also on the screen. The same display can also be shown on a helmets heads up display when linked. Ammunition: The Ammunition used by the KAR-28 was Original Tiffenite gas. Tiffenite gas is highly enriched and molecular enhanced hydrogen gas that when placed and ignited in a small chamber then fired through a barrel the Tiffenite gas upon leaving the barrel will become plasma. This action is the foundation of the Kolins plasma based weapons. For a long time, the Tiffenite gas cartridge or magazine was the primary way of providing the best ammunition for the KAR-28 however it was soon replaced by the Core Magazine system. Core magazines are miniature power cores that are used to power Kolin vehicles and armour, the power core is a miniature cold fusion reactor that can power complex machine such as computers for all eternity the power core magazine generates electricity that then is sent to a chamber where a plasma converter turns the electricity into plasma and then it's fired from the gun. Operation Customizability Lethality Kolins: Obcy Wads: Termwood: Antus: Humans: Roachos: Robots: Variants Kolins: KAR-28 KAR-28A1 KAR-28A2 KAR-28A2M1 KAR-28A2D1 KAR-28A2E1 Obcy Wad: OB-28 OB-28A1 OB-28A2 Export: KAR-28E KAR-28A1E KAR-28A2E Users Kolins Obcy Wads Termwood Antus Humans Roachos Robots Notable Users EAAM, Adamus, Steve, Lucy, Rick, History As the main weapon of the Kolin military and being used multiple other species, the KAR-28 has a long and glorious history. Development: First trails and testing: Beginning Mass Production: Adoption by the Kolin Military: Roacist War: Upgrading the KAR-28: Inter-War: Upgrading the KAR-28: Kolin-Obcy War: Zombie Outbreak: ESSV Conflict: Nicknames "28 Special" "Bullshit peashooter" "The gray rifle" "Kolin Classic" Gallery Main KG-28 Assault Rifle (2016).jpeg|KAR-28 Assault Rifle (2016) KG-28 Assault Rifle.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle (2018) KAR-28 Assualt Rifle with KGL-78 Grenade Launcher.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle with KGL-78 Underslung Grenade Launcher KAR-28 Assualt Rifle with scope.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle with scope KAR-28 Assualt Rifle with handguard.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle with hand guard KAR-28 Assualt Rifle.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle KAR-28 Assualt Rifle with Handguard and KGL-78 Grenade Launcher.png|KAR-28 Assault Rifle with Hand guard and KGL-78 Underslung Grenade Launcher Colours and Schemes KAR-28 Assualt Rifle Check Mate.png|Check Mate KAR-28 Assault Rifle Red Checkers.png KAR-28 Assault Rifle Brown Checkers.png KAR-28 Assault Rifle White Checkers.png KAR-28 Assault Rifle Astronaut.png KAR-28 Assualt Rifle KSA Security.png KAR-28 Assualt Rifle KSA Emergancy Security.png KAR-28 Assault Rifle Dark Matter.png Trivia * The KAR-28 was originally called the GN-8293 laser assault rifle this was changed due to the weapon firing plasma instead of lasers and the original being too long and complicated to say in an average conversation. Category:Kolin Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Kolins Category:Weapons